


made sacrifices worth the reward

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Thou shall not touch the sweets. It's the Fearie Queen's only orders. Still, Jack becomes perfectly aware of the reward for keeping her happy.[Yuletide Feels. Rainbow Snowcone oneshot.]
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Jack/Tooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	made sacrifices worth the reward

Jack inched closer and closer, increasingly captivated by the enticing sight before him. “Wow. It’s honestly… quite tempting.”

Tooth’s jeweled hand soon caught his shoulder, hindering him. “Jack, no.”

“Not even a _little_ bit?” he anticipated. “Just a taste. I’ll make it quick. Really.”

But alas, his Faerie Queen Consort was steadfast in her judgement. “No. Stay away. I know you can manage.”

“Tooth, come _on_. It’s been forever since the last time I got to have any — ”

“ — You may look all you want, that is fine,” she insisted quickly. “But just don’t touch, alright?”

“That’s easier for _you_ to say.”

“Jack Frost, _please_! For me.”

“Okay, okay! Pipe down.” Jack caved. If it the mere thought of it tortured her so severely, then he knew the bickering and bargaining was just a waste of energy. “You win. I promise I’ll behave.”

“By keeping your hands to yourself? No tricks, no nonsense?”

“I swear to the Man in the Moon. Your request is granted, Your Highness,” he sighed heavily in defeat, yet, her wings began to beat faster in sheer delight.

“I do appreciate it, Jack, always.” She smiled at him, humbled, heartbreakingly vibrant and beautiful against the candlelight.“ — Oh, there’s Sandy, and North!” She buzzed around Jack and took off after them. “I must go thank him for hosting this glorious celebration as well! He’s truly outdone himself this year!”

Jack sighed again, mostly in annoyance this time. Good grief. Tooth is so bloody lucky that he _cares_. Cared too much to disappoint her.

That he really did value her trust and attention.

Nevertheless, he glanced back over at North’s long dessert table in longing. There were rows and rows of various candies and pastries on display, all dripping with melted chocolate and topped with fresh powder, just _ready_ for the taking. Of course North made sure to provide all the traditional Yuletide goodies one could ever imagine — all of it, right _there_ , a few steps away. And now he was barred from even sampling one of them. 

Tooth was openly and deeply adamant on him laying off the sweets permanently now.

“… Whoa, mate. Near brutal to watch, that was. We all know you two lovebirds are nested in together by now… still, never thought I’d _see_ the day Jack Frost would become so boring and _docile_ for the sake of a female.”

Jack turned. “Hey, sly bunny. How long were you eavesdropping exactly?”

“With these ears, it’s sort of hard to miss anything at all,” Bunnymund noted with a shrug, almost taunting Jack by popping a warm slice of ginger carrot-cake into his mouth. “This Holiday deliciousness here is to die f’r. Such a bummer you can’t try any, I reckon.”

A cunning smirk pulled at the corner of Jack’s lips, per usual. “Yeah, well, hey… you know Tooth. She’s in love with my teeth. And who am _I_ to deny a Queen such a _dazzling_ sight? And between you and me, I guarantee you the reward later is going to be worth the sacrifice I've made.”

The Rabbit bristled at the hint. “Crickey. Forget I mentioned it.”


End file.
